ShiraishixZaizen drabbles
by Candypoptricksterlove
Summary: Drabbles about ZaizenxShiraishi. Read it and review. Chapter 4 is up: First date for us two.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a ZaizenxShiraishi chapter. I watched a short film of this pair and i really liked it. I make my own story because of that.**

* * *

><p>Zaizen was early like usual. He changed quickly before all his other senpais came.<p>

Shiraishi asked: ''How did you came inside?''

And Zaizen simply answered ''Kantoku gave me the keys''.

Shiraishi just nodded.

When practice stated Shiraishi really wanted to kill Koharu and Yuuji.

The idiots from Shitenhouji were looking to _HIS _Zaizen's butt.

He couldn't accept that so he just gave the idiots more laps.

But still they were doing too much things shiraishi couldn't accept

1. They talked with Zaizen and that caused Zaizen to blush

2. Koharu maked sure Zaizen fell on Yuuji when Zaizen tripped

3. they gave him a kiss on the cheek

4. They're were too close with Zaizen

Shiraishi just couldn't handle it anymore so he asked Zaizen to talk with him after practice.

Zaizen nodded and wondered why him and not the idiot-senpais of him.

Zaizen was a little uncomfortable because his senpais were whispering things like

1. Make sure Shiraishi doesn't hurt you

2. Who is the uke you or Shiraishi

3. Where is going to be your first time

Then he fell on Yuuji-senpai and they're were too close to him and even gave him a kiss.

But still how did they know that Zaizen had a crush on his Buchou.

Zaizen just sighed.

After practice Zaizen wanted to shower and change but Shiraishi said he better could wait.

So after everybody leaved Zaizen still didn't showered.

Shiraishi came to him and suddenly in Zaizen's suprise Shiraishi pushed him against the wall.

Shiraishi started to kiss him and Zaizen looked with Wide eyes to his Buchou who was kissing him rough.

Shiraishi started to bite Zaizen's lip and when Zaizen couldn't take it anymore he pushed Shiraishi away ''What do you think you're doin?'' Zaizen asked.

Shiraishi saw this upportunity of Zaizen wide mouth to put his tongue in it. Another kiss but this one was so rough.

This became a full make out session with the tongs exploring their whole mouth.

Suddenly Zaizen could feel that his buchou was slowly stripping him.

Shiraishi started to kiss his neck and marking it. then he finally saw a nipple.

he slowly started to nibble on the nipple waiting for the moan from Zaizen (Which came soon)

Then he started to lick and suck it. When he was done with his left nipple he decided that the right nipple didn't had a change.

Shiraishi switched the nipples and start to lick the other.

Zaizen just couldn't help but moan ''ah...B...Buchou...nnngg...what...are you doing''

Shiraishi just smirked and didn't answer.

Slowly Shiraisi started to go lower with his hand and lower and lower till he finds Zaizen's tennis pants.

Slowly he put his hands in his pants and Zaizen left out a hard moan when Shiraishi touched his cock.

Zaizen looked at Shirarshi with a red face. Shiraishi was still licking his right nipple and he was touching his cock but Zaizen couldn't help but like it.

_'Maybe he like me to' _Zaizen tought.

Slowly Shiraishi left the nipples and started to go to his cock.

This needed to stop so Zaizen started to push him but Shiraishi was strong.

Shiraishi let him on his knees and started to lick his cock.

''ahhh...ahhh'' Zaizen moaned.

Shiraishi was licking for a half hour when he decided that he can go further.

''Zaizen turn around'', Shiraishi demanded.

Zaizne just couldn't do anything else and just turned around.

Shiraishi licked his fingers and then putted 1 finger on Zaizen's but.

When Zaizen moaned Shiraishi smiled and putted his second finger.

When they both were in his butt Shiraishi took a deep breath and putted his cock in Zaizen's but.

Zaizen blinked _'what is in my but'_ he tought.

''Buchou what did you stop in my but?'' Zaizen asked.

''Can't you tell'' He said faster and harder.

''AAghh...nnh...no i can't tell'' Zaizen answered.

''Do you like it?'' Shiraishi asked still moving.

Zaizen just nodded ''It feels good'' he confessed.

Shiraishi smiled. ''Zaizen what do you think is in your but?''.

Zaizen realized it and asked ''Buchou why did you put it in a place like that?''

Shiraishi smiled ''This is Sex that is something 2 people do if they love each other, so should i go further or shall i stop''

Zaizen smiled ''go further, make me crazy and make me yours Buchou , i love you''.

Shiraishi smiled ''I love you too''.

And so they got a hot time in the clubroom.

After that Shiraishi said Zaizen would sleep with him for 1 month because his parents were on vacation and Zaizen just couldn't think of how sore his but is going to be.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think. Should i write further with what happens the whole month or not. you decide with some reviews. Ja ne<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd chapter of my Shiraishi and Zaizen drabbles. The previous chapter they confessed and had sex after the month of sex Zaizen was home again. In this chapter Shiraishi is going to show his sweet side and his Sexual side again.**

* * *

><p>Shiraishi was looking at the tennis courts. It was raining and he saw outside a panting Hiyoshi against his panting Zaizen. Zaizen didn't know but the whole tennis team followed him with Hyotei gakuen. Zaizen was really off for a week or 3 and he was always busy after school so they get a strange feeling Zaizen saw someone after school. Shiraihsi, being his boyfriends for over a month, didn't believe it but now he sees Zaizen playing with Hyotei's Hiyoshi.<p>

Choutarou saw the angry and hurt faces from Shiraishi and Atobe and he sighed.

They treid to stop him but he walked past over them to Zaizen and Hiyoshi.

''Hello Zaizen , Wakashi what are you doing in the rain?'' , Choutarou asked again sighing.

Zaizne and Hiyoshi stopped playing ''Oh we're just playing some tennis why''

Choutarou looked at them and then frowned ''You know that you're boyfriends aren't happy about this''.

Hiyoshi looked dumbfounded ''Which boyfriend?'' he asked .

Zaizen sweatdropped and Choutarou fainted for a minute.

Choutarou looked at him ''You aren't dating Atobe-Buchou?''

Zaizen also looked at him ''Wait a minute isn't Atobe dating Echizen from Seigaku''.

Hiyoshi looked at them ''Were dating for a long time now but still he is closer to Echizen than to me'' Hiyoshi had a sad face on.

Zaizen then just came in a tought _'Since when did Choutarou came inside. I didn't hear him' _.

He looked at the place he saw Choutarou came from and saw his and Hiyoshi's team. He wanted to laugh or cry but he setted his friend in a really embarassed situation.

He wanted to walk to them but suddenly he felt a sudden pain at his back.

Hiyoshi and Choutarou looked at the door and there they saw the Echizen Ryoma.

Choutarou asked angry ''Can you give us a reason why you throw a TENNIS RACKET to Zaizen's back?''.

''Che Mada Mada_'' He was interrupted.

''URUSAI can't you see that Zaizen is wounded'' Hiyoshi screamed.

Zaizen was hurt he felt something was not right but still he stood up and looked at echizen ryoma.

''Why would you do that?'' Zaizen asked but he knew the Racket wasn't meant for him. He looked at Hiyoshi.

Echizen smirked ''It wasn't for you but for Hiyoshi''

Hiysohi looked angry and asked ''WHY?"

''Because Keigo only uses me to make you jaleous''.

''Well that isn't my damn fault you want to be used''

''It is only because of you'' Echzien screamed.

'' WHAT DO YOU THINK I THINK ABOUT THE LOVE STORY BETWEEN YOU AND BUCHOU. I MEAN HE IS DATING ME BUT SPENDING MORE TIME WITH YOU'' Hiyoshi screamed helding his tears.

Echizen looked confused ''I...I tought''

''What did you tought that i was really happy that MY BOYFRIEND is spending so much time with you than with me'' Hiysohi looked at him.

Echizen looked at the ground ''He helps me with Jiroh''

Choutarou, Zaizen and Hiyoshi (+All the Regulars who were spying on them) sweatdropped.

Hiyoshi asked : ""What do you mean by that?''

''I confessed that i love Jiroh and he is giving me tips to make Jiroh notice me'' Echizen confessed.

Hiysohi gain sweatdropped and Choutarou said ''Well Echizen getting tips won't help anything if you don't take a change so just confess to Jiroh-senpai and make him happy instead of the tips from Atobe-Buchou that you never going to use anyway''.

Hiysohi nodded and Zaizen nodded but Zaizen started to feel a little dizzy.

''Oi Zaizen daijoubu?'' Choutarou asked.

''Betsuni i just feel tired'' Zaizen lied.

''Oh okay let's call it a day'' Hiysohi said .

''Hiyoshi i think it's better if we try to spend more time with our boyfriends from now on'' Zaizen said.

Hiyoshi agreed and so they walked home.

Shiraishi soon came ''Are you okay?'' he asked.

''Yes i am'' Zaizen lied again.

''No you're not don't lie to me'' Shiraishi said.

''Gomen my back only hurts nothing more''

''Lie down'' shiraishi only said.

Zaizen just nodded and suddenly he felt to hand touching his body.

''Buchou you can do a massage?'' Zaizen asked felling so muc hbetter than a while ago.

''Only for you'' shirahsi said flushing.

Zaizen couldn't look but smiled.

After a whole hour Zaizen was statisfied and now he just wondered why he has a sexual boyfriend.

Shiraishi already leaved to his own house but Zaizen was thinking how sexual he is.

FLASHBACK

_While he was busy with the massage for Zaizen's back Shiraishi started to get a little sexual. Seeing the body from Zaizen just gived him the thought to take him right now. But he can't do that not when Zaizen's back was hurt. _

_After ten mimutes Zaizen moaned causing a bright smile on Shiraishi's face. _

_Shiraishi couldn't handle it so he started to lick Zaizen's cock. _

_''Ahhh... Shiraishi'' Zaizen said_

_Shiraishi was just smiling at his cute Zaizen and go further. _

_END FLASHBACK _

Zaizen really liked it when Shiraishi did that but he was more than happy to see Shiraishi's sweet side.

Zaizen closed his eys and smiled in his sleep dreamign about Shiraishi.

And Shiraishi he was just having a wet dream about Zaizen

* * *

><p><strong>Im starting to like ShiraishixZizen more and more but nobody writes about it. Hope someone reads this and Reviews. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**My 3rd chapter of my Shiraishi and Zaizen drabbles. this is about school and a too jaelous Zaizen. And that new girls in Zaizen's class isn't any help either. What can Shiraishi possibly do**

* * *

><p>''THAT STUPID %$&amp;****^^% GIRL STEaLING MY ZAIZEN AWAY'' Shiraishi shouted to the regulars.<p>

Zaizen wasn't there only because he had to show his new clasmate Izumi Riku around.

''Relax, Relax buchou, Zaizen can't get any straight after this you know'' Kenya said.

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT. DO YOU MEAN HE STILL IS STRAIGHT?'' Shiraishi asked angry and demanding a answer.

''Buchou you are overreacting like last week when you saw him playing with Hiyoshi from Hyotei. I don't think Zaizen would like you if you act like a too jaleous puppy'' The Fuko-Buchou (Forget his name was it Koshikawa) said.

Shiraishi ''I...I can't help it i want Zaizen only for me''.

Chitose sighed ''You can't have him for 24/7 that would mean Zaizen is you're true love and you are just dating for how many months''

''1 month, 2 weeks, 4 days, 7hours, 9 minutes and exactyl 54,55,56,57 seconds'' Shiraishi said still thinking about that day when they confessed.

"OPENTHEDOOR!'' Suddenly somebody screamed.

They looked at the door and a sweating and panting but laughing Zaizen and Izumi came inside and closed the door.

Everybody sweat dropped _'Zaizen is Laughing' _the tought. Shiraishi just looked with a frown and a smile.

''OMG THAT WAS TOO AWESOME!" Izumi said still laughing.

''Wasn't it'', Zaizen said.

Izumi nodded and they laughed till Zaizen just noticed the presence of the regulars.

He stopped laughing and then Izumi looked at him.

''Why did you stop laughing, you look cuter with that smile'' Izumi complained.

Zaizen blushed ''I don't look cute''

''HIKARU YOU LOOK CUTER WITH A SMILE'' Izumi sang.

''Wait what did you say'' Zaizen demanded to know.

''HI-KA-RU'' she spelled.

''Don't call me like that'' Zaizen said he didn't like it when someone called him Hikaru.

''Why not you can call me Riku than'' Izumi said.

''Okay then RIKU-CHAN'' Zaizen joked.

Izumi blushed.

They were having their own fight and moment so the regulars just interrupted their moment.

Chitose asked ''Zaizen what did you and Izumi do?''

Shiraishi looked disgusted 'That sounded to wrong'.

Zaizen and Izumi stopped with arguing and Zaizen said ''Oh we were a little playing with our teacher''

Izumi laughed ''He became so mad that we needed to run and we ended up here''

Zaizen started to laugh too.

Shiraishi just looked from one place and didn't say a word.

Nobody except Zaizen noticed so he decided to make him happy.

''Riku this are the other tennis regulars let me introduce them to you'' Zaizen started.

Izumi nodded.

''This is Oishitari Kenya my doubles partner, Chitose Senri, Ishida Gin, Koshikawa ...(Still don't know the name), Tooyama Kintarou, Konjiki Koharu, Hitouji Yuuji'' Zaizen stopped.

Shiraishi noticed he didn't name him.

The other also noticed.

Zaizen took a deep breath and a blsuh crossed his face ''The last one is Shiraishi Kuranosuke m...my Boyfriend''.

Shiraishi blushed and smiled deeply but evil with a face that says BACK_OFF_HE'S_MINE.

Izumi just smiled.

''Minna this is Izumi Riku she is my new clssmate and she is Lesbian'' Zaizen said.

Izumi blushed ''Wait how did you know_?'' She was interrupted.

''That you was Lesbian well because i saw you looking at Sizusu Mitsuki in Class;.

''Well okay but you're gay so were even'' Izumi said.

''Of course'' , Zaizen said smiling.

Shiraishi also smiled.

AFTER TENNIS PRACTICE

Zaizen and Shiraishi were now at Shiraishi's house doing stuff (Again)

''Ahh Kura-chan were doing this too much'' Zaizen complained.

''But you like it and i like it too'' Shiraishi pouted.

Zaizen smirked and kissed him ''Maybe because i want to do more baughty things than this''.

Shiraishi smirked ''Okay then''

Shiraishi walked to his room and Zaizen was happy enough to not play Monopoly for a while.

Zaizen walked to Shiraishi's room were he asked ''Kura-chan were you jaleous of Riku?''

Shiraishi denied it but at the look on Zaizen's face he gave up and said the truth.

Shiraishi tought Zaizen was mad but instead he kissed him and Zaizen said ''You need to trust me but it's kinda turning me on when you get jaleous''.

Shiraishi smiled and they get to go in a sleep(LESS) night.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to write another Naniwa pair (KenyaxZaizen) But i promise myself to not write another story till i get one review on this story and a review with a wuestion on Ask Fuji. Then i am goign to write many new story's i already have some couples in mind but if you also have one. Just say it.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**My 4th chaoter of my ShiraishixZaizen drabbles. I want to thank my first reviewer on this story: Shiki Misaki. This chapter is just a date with Shiraishi and Zaizen. I make so many sex and jaleousy scenes that i realized they never goed on a date. Of course heavy sex that night also.**

* * *

><p>Zaizen was looking at himself in the mirror. he had a date with Shiraishi and he just knew this was his first date with him. Shiraishi's parents were out for a week so we decided to go to his house after that.<p>

Zaizen waited and became nervous when the bell rang

DING DONG

Zaizen opened the door and he saw a wide open Shiraishi

SHIRAISHI POV

When the door opened from Zaizen's house his mouth fell open.

Zaizen was beautiful and he also was blushing a little.

Shiraishi took his hands and asked ''Are you reade Z...Hikaru?''

Shiraishi saw the shock in Zaizen's eyes and then in Shiraishi's suprise that his eyes became softer.

Zaizen smiled ''I'm ready Kura''.

Shiraishi smiled too.

We first goed to the movie.

''Wich movie?'' Zaizen asked.

In the end they chose a romantic story.

When the movie began Shiraishi was thinking of something.

SHIRAISHI"S TOUGHT

_Zaizen is beautiful. I am so happy we got together but i just realize that we never do things like this. I am now looking at him and his face is just too adorable. I understand why he is so poplar by the girls but i realise i don't want to share him. I love you Hikaru sometimes too much but i promise to protect you forever and to go on dates like this so much as we can. _

END SIRAISHI"S TOUGHT

START BOTH POV

Zaizen didn't notice it but shiraishi placed his hand so they could hold hands together.

Zaizen looked at his hand and when he realized why Shiraishi did that he giggled a little.

''Why are you giggling?'' Shiraishi asked enjoying his giggles.

''It's nothing'' Zaizen said grabbing Shiraishi's hand.

Shiraishi was in a shock but soon discovered.

After the movie they decided to buy a ice-cream.

Shiraishi looked at his vanille ice cream and then at Zaizen's chocolate mint ice cream.

He wondered how it tasted so he asked Zaizen if he could get a bite.

Zaizen nodded and Shiraishi licked his ice cream.

''It's good'' Shiraishi said.

''Can i get a bite too?'' Zaizen asked looking at Shiraishi's ice cream.

Shiraishi nodded and Zaizen first licked Shiraishi's ice cream adn then he kissed Shiraishi.

''Look we had a indirect and direct kiss'' Zaizen said smiling just a little so only Shiraishi could see.

They felt the eyes that were all on them and they could hear some people talking like ''Are they gay GROSS'' ''Those boys just kissed each other how disturbing'' go further and go further.

Zaizen and Shiraishi didn't really care they only wanted their parents supporting them and they did.

Well almost everyone in Zaizen's family. His father is not really happy that i am homosexual but he wants me to be happy and my mother is just sad she can't become granma from her oldest son.

Also Shiraishi's parents were like that but they had their support so it was good.

They walked to the park and talked a little till they noticed it became late so they walked away and they walked to Shiraishi's house.

That night they had a good night full with screaming and sex.

But When shiraishi wake up the next morning he felt Zaizen in his arms.

_'That is how it should be' _ he tought cuddling more to his boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Done i make this in one day so i am happy i could finish this. I am running out of ideas so please give me some ideas + lately i am playing a game called Happy wheels. Go to .comhappy_ and play the game if you are curious. **

**Please review and give some more ideas and new couples to write about.**


	5. Chapter 5

**i'm trying to make my english better. So i understand if people think i have a bad grmmar or Summaries. I only write good storys if i am in a good mood. And now i'm not so this is going to be a sad chapter.**

* * *

><p>Tears were the only thing Shiraishi had in his eyes. After hearing that Zaizen had a car accident his heart was broken.<p>

Many people came to visit Zaizen (and Shiraishi because he is such a good boyfriend to stay with Zaizen the whole time) almost every school came except Higa Chuu. The most saddest were Choutarou, Hiyoshi and Wakoto. Why because they were Zaizen's best friends.

But now he couldn't help but cry , the whole team tried to comfort him but he couldn't take the tears away for a smile even a fake smile was too hard.

''I know you're sad but if you cry Zaizen won't survive'' Kenya said getting a hit from Gin.

''BAKAAA that only makes him sadder'' Kintarou Tooyama complained.

Shiraishi looked at them and then they heard that the door opened.

A docter came outside running with blood on her hands.

Shiraishi looked at her. A minute she came with a sad smile on her face

''He survived and his body is okay only his ribs and his brains need a big rest'', She said.

Everybody breathed in relief.

But then Shiraishi asked ''What's wrong with his brains?''

Everyone looked at the docter.

''He can't remember anything anymore'' She answered.

''Can we go inside?'', the Coach asked but the others just walked inside.

The coach sighed and walked inside with Shiraishi after him.

The Shitenhouji regulars saw in the bed a boy with black hair, his ears all red , Big scared black eyes and those scratches on his face. That wasn't Zaizen.

''Uhmmmm where is Zaizen?'', Chitose asked.

''That is Zaizen'' The Nurse said.

They looked at the boy again.

The boy looked at them.

''Be careful he thinks he is younger than now'' the Nurse said again and she walked away.

''Hi Zaizen we are you're friends'' Chitose said slowly.

''Yes you were in a car accident and that's why you are in a hospital'' Kenya said slowly.

''WITH ALL THOS WEIRD PEOPLE IN WHITE'' Kintarou whispered?

''You maybe don't know us'' Gin said.

''But they're the tennis regulars like you'' Coach said.

''Do you remember us all like Chitose, Kenya, Gin ...(All the other Shitenhouji players) you hate us all so much'' Koharu said.

''But not Shiraishi-Buchou you have acrush on Shiraishi-Buchou'' Yuuji said.

Shiraishi looked at him.

Zaizen looked at them ''DUDE i still remember you all''.

The regulars sweatdropped ''How?'' Shiraishi asked reliefed.

''Well when you all visit me that boy from Rikkaidai Niou punched me and then i got all memories back'' Zaizen explained.

''Thank god'' Chitose said.

''Where,Where where is God?'' Kintarou asked looking around.

They sweatdropped again.

''Are you okay?'' Coach asked.

''Yes but i think i can play tennis for a long time'' Zaizen answered.

ONE HOUR LATER

Everybody leaved but only Zaizen and Shiraishi were here.

'' 'Kura can you sleep with me and make me feel easy?'' Zaizen asked.

''No i don't want to hurt you'' Shiraishi said.

Zaizen looked at little sad and pouted a little which looked really cute.

Shiraishi couldn't resist and said ''Just cuddle''.

Zaizen ''I can't play tennis for a long time ne''

Shiraishi looked at him ''Sorry''.

He looked sad ''It's okay now cuddle me''.

Some may say that Zaizen's demands were scary, but Shiraishi could easily hear the pleading in his voice. He quickly got into the bed and sneaked his arm around Zaizen's waist.

"I'm sorry" he whispered into Zaizen's ear.

"It's ok" Zaizen said, but Shiraishi knew it wasn't.

"It'll be fine in a few weeks" he smiled reassuringly.

Zaizen didn't say anything, but shifted in Shiraishi's arms.

"I love you" he said and fell asleep.

Shiraishi smiled and kissed his lovers' forehead.

"I know" he mumbled, and soon after he was also sleeping.

When the nurse came in and saw the two boys sleeping so sweetly together, she didn't have the heart to wake them. She did, however, call the rest of the nurses. And in all the squealing and nosebleeding nurses nobody noticed a spiky haired boy with a camera.

"Good blackmail…Puri"

* * *

><p><strong>I needed to put Niou in here. He is one of my fav. characters so. Hope you enjoyed and please review. I was a little sad because we needed to go to the town to learn all the history of our town BORING!. I am good at school but i don't like school i think nobody likes school only the teachers.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**My 6th chapter of my drabbles for shiraishi and Zaizen. Now again is Hiyoshi and Choutarou in this story and Atobe and Shishido and FUJI. Just read and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>WITH CHITOSE AND SHIRAISHI AND KENYA IN CLASS NOBODY'S POV<p>

''Where is Zaizen?'' Chitose asked Kenya just listening.

''O...Out'' Shiraishi said defeated.

Chitose grinned. He asked for thousand times and he loved the expression Shiraishi had.

''Well it's you're fault you know'' Chitose grinned.

''I know'' Shiraishi said gefeated (Again).

''Well he is OUT now'' Chitose laughed his ass off and Kenya too.

''I UNDERSTAND'' Shiraishi screamed.

''Don't scream it's you're fault he missed his friends'' chitose said.

''But...But'' Shiraishi started.

''But he didn't want you to spy on him and that's why he said : IF YOU SPY ON ME NO SEX FOR 3 WEEKS''.

''I think you should spy on him'' Kenya said.

''This is going to be fun'' Chitose said. Kenya nodded.

The look in Shiraishi's eyes was something that you couldn't miss.

* * *

><p>The 3 boys (Chitose,Kenya and Shiraishi) were planning to spy on Zaizen while they were searching many schools came to search with them.<p>

Seigaku and Hyotei and Yamabuki decide to spy with them.

In the end they came in a empty house were they hided up in the trees.

Fuji came. He was dancing while he was walking and brought the things he got in his hands inside the house.

They all walked in and when they opened the door they saw that the boys had a party.

Choutarou was dancing with Eiji and Hiyoshi did the same with Gakuto. Whil zaizen was dancing with Wakoto, Kirihara was dancing with Fuji and Eiji had fun time dancing with Taka-san.

The other boyse just looked with wide eyse till Choutarou saw them. He immediatly stopped with sancing and also stopped Hiyoshi.

''Choutarou why did stop me , i was really having fun'' Hiyoshi pouted.

''Well i don't think it's so fun if you're boyfriend is watching'' Choutarou said causing everyone to stop and turn around to see the Hyotei,Seigaku,Yamabuki and Shitenhouji players.

''Are you ever going to stop spying on me'' Zaizen said angry at Shiraishi.

''No it was just'' Shiraishi started.

''Ow just let me have fun with my friends once'' Zaizen beggged .

Shiraishi nodded and walked away.

Also the other players walked away.

THAT NIGHT

Shiraishi didn't expect Zaizen to be at his house for today or the rest of the week.

''Kura'' A soft voice said.

''Hikaru why are you here?'' Shiraishi asked.

''Becuase i love you'' Zaizen said cuddling next to Shiraishi.

''I love you too but aren't you angry at me?'' Shiraishi asked again.

''Well we still need to work things like that out but i love you and that doesn't change the fact that you're fast jaleous but still it turns me on when you jaleous'' Zaizen said before sleeping.

''I love Hikaru and will never let you go'' Shiraishi said drifting to sleep.

Zaizen opened his eyes '' I love you too'' .

And that promise was till the end because they never let each other go

END

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of my story. I hope you like it. I think i go further with my other stoyrs like Niou's first tears and Ask Fuji also cheating and loving needs a 2 chapter. Bye hope you liked the story<strong>


End file.
